Piège de Glace
by Dop
Summary: Le piège… Il se tend et se referme doucement sur lui sans qu’il s’en aperçoive. Arrivera t’il à faire fondre son cœur de glace ? Il n’a pas le choix, c’est sa seule chance de s’en sortir…. SLASH SubSei
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Piège de Glace

**Auteur** : Dop

**Pairing** : Sub / Seï

**Genre** : drama

**Résumé** : Le piège… Il se tend et se referme doucement sur lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Arrivera t'il a faire fondre son cœur de glace ? Il n'a pas le choix, c'est sa seule chance de s'en sortir…. SLASH SubSei

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP ! Cependant l'histoire est de moi

**Warning** : Les personnes ayant quelques problèmes à imaginer deux mecs en train de s'embrasser sont invités à faire demi-tour ! ( d'un autre coté, si tel est le cas on ne lis pas des manga comme « X »)

* * *

**Prologue **: Invitation Inattendue

Le quartier de Shinjuku paraissait bien calme. Chose rare, Tokyo étant une ville en effervescence continue comme si personne ne prenait conscience du cycle diurne. Il y avait toujours une foule de monde sur les trottoirs encombrés, dans les lignes de métro bien surchargées et sur les boulevards saturés.

Mais pas aujourd'hui… Ce soir là, il pouvait marcher calmement sans se faire bousculer de toute part. Et pour cause, ce soir était un jour de fête particulière. La tradition voulait que l'on passe ce jour en compagnie de sa famille et des personnes que l'on aime. Mais lui, avec qui pouvait-il passer cette fête ? La personne qui comptait le plus pour lui n'était plus de ce monde et depuis le mot famille n'avait plus aucune signification pour lui.

Un vent frais vint lui caresser le visage et il ferma les yeux de contentement. Ca lui faisait du bien, ca l'apaisait de sentir cette vague de fraîcheur parcourir sa peau et venir danser dans ses cheveux.

Il enfonça ses main dans les poches de sa longue veste blanche et il pris le chemin d'un petit parc qui bordait les immense building de Shinjuku. Une fois de plus c'était désertique… Personne dans ce parc habituellement rempli d'enfants et de parents attentifs.

Il se dirigea vers une balançoire vide et s'assit dessus avant de commencer à se balancer tout doucement. Il prenait garde de tendre ses jambes devant lui pour ne pas qu'elles rabotent le sol et il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour savourer ce petit moment de solitude et de bien être tant recherché.

Il repensait à sa sœur. Autrefois ils venaient ici pour se balader. Souvent, Hokuto préparait des boites de repas et ils venaient pique-niquer dans ce parc, tranquillement installés sur une couverture qu'elle étendait sur la pelouse. Pour lui, c'était certainement les meilleurs moment qu'il lui avait été donné de passer avec sa sœur. Lorsqu'ils étaient que tous les deux, loin de toute la tristesse et du désespoir qu'il ressentait à présent.

« Tu n'es pas trop vieux pour faire de la balançoire ? »

Subaru sortit de ses pensées. Installé sur la balançoire voisine de la sienne se tenait une fillette aux longs cheveux raides et d'un noir d'ébène. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

La fillette le regardait avec un grand sourire et Subaru arrêta sa balançoire avant de lui répondre

« Je ne sais pas trop …

- Tu n'es pas avec ta famille ? C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui !

- Et toi ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec tes parents ?

- Je n'ai plus de parents » dit la fillette en regardant ses chaussures comme si elle y trouvait un intérêt subite.

Subaru s'insulta mentalement pour avait fait une telle gaffe et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, la fillette ancra son regard dans le sien et lui sourit tendrement

« Mon papa et ma maman sont au ciel. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux parce que j'étais petite quand ils se sont transformés en ange. Maintenant j'habite chez ma grand mère. Elle est très gentille avec moi même si des fois mon papa et ma maman me manquent. »

Subaru resta interdit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à cette gamine qui paraissait si joyeuse alors que pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eut une jeunesse facile.

« Moi je m'appelle Kazuha ! dis la gamine en tendant sa main vers Subaru. Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Subaru, se contenta t-il de répondre en serrant la main fille de la jeune fille qui paraissait ravie

- Tu veux bien qu'on soit amis ?

- Euh…. Oui pourquoi pas »

La fillette commença a prendre de l'élan puis elle se laissa balancer par la balançoire, ses cheveux virevoltant avec le vent.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste Subaru ?

- Non… enfin, je … je … »

La fillette ria un instant devant la confusion de son aîné.

« Tu es triste parce que tu es seul ce soir ?

- Oui, c'est un peu ca.

- Ton papa et ta maman aussi sont des anges ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne les ai jamais connu. Quand j'étais petit, ma sœur et moi habitions chez notre grand mère.

- Comme moi ! dis fièrement la fillette. Et ta sœur elle est où ?

- Elle est au ciel avec tes parents.

- C'est pour ca que tu es triste alors …

- Oui…

- Kazuha ! Dépêche toi un peu ! »

La fillette arrêta sa balançoire et se remis debout

« C'est ma grand mère qui m'appelle. Je dois me dépêcher de rentrer à la maison »

Elle s'approcha naturellement de Subaru et lui tendit ses bras ouverts. Surpris et ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, Subaru se pencha vers la fillette qui l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré Subaru. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil. »

Puis elle s'éloigna et lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit laissant Subaru à nouveau seul.

Cette petite avait quelque chose de particulier. Il émanait d'elle une telle sincérité, une pureté infantile qui ressemblait à un aura de bienveillance. Elle devait avoir pas loin de huit ans et elle paraissait tellement mure pour son âge. Elle était tout simplement attendrissante et Subaru regrettait presque de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom de famille afin de la revoir une prochaine fois.

Finalement il se remit à debout et quitta le parc. Il commençait à faire froid et il était tant pour lui de regagner son appartement miteux.

Les rues se succédaient et il les traversait sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un paquet de cigarette quasiment vide. Il porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'allumer, une voix ressentie derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé »

Interloqué, Subaru se retourna pour se retrouver face à un homme plus grand que lui et à la carrure imposante. Il souriait aimablement à Subaru à moitié dissimulé par les ténèbres de la nuit.

« Vous êtes seul ce soir à ce que je constate »

Subaru ne répondit rien et acquiesça d'un signe de tête

« Peut être pourrions nous passer cette soirée ensemble ? A moins que cela vous dérange de suivre un parfait inconnu qui vous fait une proposition si audacieuse…

- Je….

Soyez rassuré, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je pensais simplement que ca serai plus agréable de passer cette soirée ensemble. C'est une invitation sans aucune arrière pensée. Alors Monsieur Nicotine, vous acceptez ? »

Subaru hésita un instant puis pensant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon il accepta la proposition.

« Je m'appelle Seïshiro Sakurazuka, dit l'homme avec un sourire

- Subaru. Subaru Sumeragi. »

* * *

_Kikoo_

_Petit prologue à cette nouvelle fiction. C'est ma première fiction autre que HPDM donc soyez indulgente à mon égard. Merci_

_J'attends vous reviews avec impatience, dites moi si vous avez aimé, si vous avez trouvé ca nul .. bref dites moi tout !_

_XXX_

_Dopamine_


	2. X 21

**Chapitre 1** : X-21

Subaru avait suivit Seïshiro sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il ignorait complément la destination où le conduisait l'inconnu tout comme il ignorait ce qui le poussait à le suivre et lui faire confiance. Après tout, il ne le connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve et il était tout à fait en droit de décliner son offre de passer la soirée ensemble.

Mais pour dire la vérité, Subaru était presque reconnaissant à Seïshiro de le tirer de sa solitude. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était seul ruminant ses sombres pensées que la perspective de partager un moment avec une tiers personne lui avait parut tentante. Et puis, Seïshiro ne le connaissait pas, il n'avait pas à se sentir jugé par lui ou à redouter quoique ce soit en sa compagnie. Que pourrait-il bien se passer d'ailleurs ? Ils allaient simplement partager un repas en parlant de tout et de rien…

La voix de Seïshiro tira Subaru de ses pensées.

« Nous sommes arrivés. J'espère que vous appréciez la cuisine traditionnelle ? »

Surpris par la devanture huppée du restaurant, Subaru ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sure qu'il aimait la cuisine traditionnelle mais ce restaurant de grand standing le laissait quelque peu méfiant. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'endroit qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter et à choisir, il aurait préféré aller dîner dans un endroit bien moins bourgeois et plus convivial.

« Subaru !

- Oui… Ca … Ca ira parfaitement, répondit-il malgré lui

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous en pris »

Seïshiro ouvrit la porte et laissa galamment Subaru passer en premier ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir ce dernier.

Aussitôt, un serveur à la tenue impeccable se dirigea vers eux et leur souris poliment.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Sakurazuka. Comme d'habitude ?

- Evidemment »

A nouveau, Subaru suivit Seïshiro jusqu'à une table qui était en retrait par rapport aux autres. Toute la décoration, pleine de tissus luxueux, de tableaux onéreux, toute ces fioritures tape à l'œil et aussi gainantes que déplacées, ne faisait que renforcer le malaise de Subaru. A la réflexion, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas accepter ce repas. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une seule hâte : que tout cela s'achève très vite afin qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui, vers le calme et la solitude de son appartement.

« Subaru ? »

L'interpellé sursauta.

« Euh… Oui, excusez moi, j'étais distrait »

Subaru retira sa veste et s'installa. Sous la table, il se tordait les doigts afin de faire passer son embarras. Il se sentait un peu stupide et ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait dire où faire. Aussi, lorsque Seïshiro engagea la conversation il lui en fut reconnaissant.

« Alors Subaru, pourquoi vous ne passez pas cette fête dans votre famille ?

- Je n'en ai plus. Enfin, je n'ai que ma grand-mère et elle habite un peu loin.

- Oh excusez moi. J'ai fait preuve d'indélicatesse.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Moi non plus je n'ai plus de famille. Enfin, je ne me plains pas, j'ai appris à vivre en solitaire et vous verrez qu'avec le temps ce sera également votre cas.

- J'en doute… »

Un serveur apporta les différents plats qui constituaient le repas et à la vue de tous ces mets délicieux Subaru ne put que saliver d'impatience. Non pas qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim mais il ne prenait jamais le temps de se cuisiner quelque chose d'élaborer.

Avant, c'était Hokuto, sa sœur, qui se chargeait toujours de lui faire la cuisine. Elle se plaisait à lui préparer une multitudes de plats succulents et ne cessait de répéter à son frère qu'elle aimait bien s'occuper de lui de la sorte, qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur.

Avant ….

Avant le drame qui l'avait privé de la seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Avant que la mort ne vienne mettre un terme à la vie bien trop courte de sa sœur. Avant que la solitude ne le transforme en un être asociale, renfermé sur lui même.

Avant ….

Repenser à cette époque le rendait toujours nostalgique. Quelque fois, il avait même l'impression d'entendre le rire d'Hokuto se répercuter autour de lui. Son rire, il avait toujours eut le don de le rassurer et de l'apaiser. Il était si lénifiant.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

Les yeux humides, Subaru évitât consciencieusement de regarder son vis à vis et il pris ses baguettes pour commencer à manger un peu. Seïshiro avait été très sympathique de l'inviter ce soir et la moindre des choses était d'essayer d'être de bonne compagnie, même si c'était perdu d'avance.

« C'est très bon, dit Subaru pour briser le silence

- Oui, c'est un restaurant remarquable. J'aime beaucoup venir ici lorsque j'ai du temps libre, autant dire que c'est assez rare

- Vous êtes un homme occupé ?

- Très, dit Seïshiro en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Mon travail m'accapare énormément. Mais je l'aime, c'est une vocation.

- Que faites vous dans la vie ? »

Seïshiro ria doucement et Subaru se surprit à penser que cela lui faisait du bien. Ca lui faisait du bien d'entendre une personne rire de la sorte. Un peu comme le rire d'Hokuto, celui de Seïshiro était apaisant.

« Je suis vétérinaire. Je tiens une petite clinique dans le quartier de Shinjuku, pas très loin de là où je vous ai rencontré.

- Vétérinaire ! Ce doit être passionnant. En tout cas plus que mon métier…., dit Subaru sur le ton de la confidence

- Il n'y a pas de sous métier ! Que faites vous, Subaru ?

- Je suis serveur. Je travail chez un petit glacier du coté d'Ikeburo

- Ha bon ! A l'occasion il faudra que je vienne goûter une de vos crèmes glacées. Je suis sûr qu'elles sont succulentes ! »

Subaru sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il rougissait comme une midinette effarouchée mais le comportement avenant de Seïshiro à son égard le perturbait. Il était prit entre l'envie de se confier à lui et celui de s'en éloigner au plus vite.

Pendant sept années, il s'était appliqué à se construire une carapace protectrice. Il s'était enfui dans la solitude, fuyant toutes personnes qui l'approchaient de trop près. Après la mort d'Hokuto, il s'était sentit tellement perdu et abandonné que c'est la seule solution que son subconscient avait trouvé pour le préserver.

« Vous prendrez bien un dessert Subaru ?

- Non je…, il avisa sa montre avant de continuer. Il est tard, je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi

- Je vous raccompagne dans ce cas

- Non ! »

Subaru avait répondu un peu trop vite et sèchement pour que cela soit naturel et apparemment Seïshiro avait relevé ce petit blocage

« Je vous remercie beaucoup pour le repas. Sincèrement, je vous en suis très reconnaissant mais j'aimerai rentrer seul.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. J'espère vous revoir bientôt Subaru

- Oui. Euh… et bien … au revoir !

- Au revoir. »

Subaru quitta le restaurant sans un regard arrière laissant son hôte seul. Il avait bien conscience de son départ précipité et fort peu courtois mais lui qui n'avait plus l'habitude de côtoyer du monde ressentait maintenant le besoin de s'isoler un peu. Il voulait retourner dans son appartement et s'effondrer sur son lit. Il voulait être seul et ne penser à plus rien.

Plus rien ….

* * *

Seïshiro sortit du restaurant et rajusta sa veste. Le vent frais de la nuit venait chatouiller son visage. Il retira ses lunettes de vue qu'il plia et rangea dans la poche intérieur de sa veste longue.

Seule la lumière tamisée des poteaux électriques éclairait encore les rues désertes de Tokyo.

Seïshiro plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et il en sortit une photos abîmée. Elle était toute froissée et les coins de cette dernière étaient arrachés comme si la photo datait déjà de quelques années. Sur le papier glacé une jeune femme au visage malicieux souriait. Ses cheveux noirs et coupés court, encadrait ses grands yeux verts et expressifs. A ses cotés, souriant également, un jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait étrangement semblait faire une grimace attendrissant trahissant sa gène visible d'être photographié.

Les lèvres de Seïshiro se déformèrent dans un rictus menaçant alors que ses yeux se firent perçant à l'image de ceux d'un rapace près à fondre sur sa proie. Il sortit son téléphone portable d'une de ses poches et pianota un numéro avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

« C'est Seïshiro. Je l'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé Subaru »

Une voix masculine émit un petit rire satisfait avant de lui répondre.

« C'est parfait Seïshiro. Vous avez fait un beau boulot. Maintenant ne faites rien. Ce projet nous a coûté plusieurs millions de yens et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre ce produit. Nous avons déjà été dans l'obligation de supprimer le premier il y a sept ans, nous ne pouvons pas réitérer cet échec.

- Comme vous voudrez…

- Vous allez le suivre. Je veux tout savoir de lui, ce qu'il fait, qui il fréquente, ce qu'il aime… Bref, je veux tout connaître de Subaru ou plutôt, devrai-je dire, de « X-21 » ! »

_

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de la fiction. Il est un peu court et a surtout pour mission de vous familiariser un peu avec les personnages tout en mettant l'intrigue en place._

_J'espère sincèrement que ca vous aura plus. Laissez moi un commentaire _

_XXX_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Cyndie** : Merci une fois encore pour cette review. Si tu ne connais pas ce manga, je te le conseille très vivement parce que c'est un vrai chef d'œuvre !

**Noashin** : je te remercie pour ta review. Cela fait vraiment plaisir. Je ne sais pas si on ressens le coté Clamp, comme tu le prétends mais en tout cas je fais de mon mieux pour y parvenir ! La suite sera en ligne prochainement et j'espère qu'elle te plairas toujours autant

**Ronny** : comment tu vas bien ma cousine ? Ca se passe bien avec Junior ? Je l'espère en tout cas ! moi je prépare le mariage et c'est galère . Ouééé c'est ma première fic autre que Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle te plairas, j'attends ton avis avec impatience !


	3. Je vous ai maintenant

**Chapitre 2** : Je vous ai maintenant ...

Toc toc toc !

Subaru ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le soleil filtrait au travers les fenêtres à demi camouflées par des rideaux de mousseline blanche. Au vu du grand soleil qui braillait à l'extérieur, Subaru en conclut qu'il devait déjà être assez tard. Après un bref coup d'œil à son réveil, il se leva en sursaut. Il était presque onze heure.

Toc toc toc !

Les cheveux en pagaille, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où quelqu'un venait de frapper. Il étouffa un bâillement et enfin consentit à ouvrir la porte pour voir qui était l'importun.

« Kamui ! »

Sur le palier, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un jeune garçon attendait. Ses cheveux mi longs étaient un peu ébouriffés, mettant en valeur ses grands yeux améthystes.

« Salut !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Kamui ?

- Subaru…. Tu n'as pas fais ca, dis moi !

- Fais quoi ?

- Tu m'a oublié ! Encore ! »

Kamui poussa la porte et entra dans l'appartement. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine sur lequel il posa un sachet kraft et son cartable.

« Tu te souviens ? Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderai à faire mon devoir de maths. Ca te reviens ? »

Embarrassé, Subaru se passa la main dans les cheveux avant d'aller préparer un thé instantané à servir à son invité.

« Oui, j'avais oublié. Désolé. Je viens seulement de me lever.

- Tu t'es couché tard hier ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Tu sais, nous sommes passés te voir hier soir avec Fuma. On ne voulait pas te laisser tout seul un jour de fête mais finalement tu n'étais pas là. »

Kamui était un ami très proche de Subaru. A dire vrai, il était de loin son seul et meilleur ami, celui sur qui il pouvait compter en n'importe quelle circonstance.

Ils s'étaient rencontré au campus universitaire Clamp dans lequel ils faisaient tous deux leurs études. A cette époque, Kamui cherchait un logement en collocation pour limiter les charges financières et Subaru lui avait proposé d'emménager dans son petit appartement afin de l'aider dans sa quête. Si au début la différence d'âge entre les deux garçons avait constituée un fossé entre eux, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier, transformant cette collocation en forte amitié.

« Alors, tu étais où hier soir ? Tu sais, je me suis inquiété pour toi.

- On m'a invité à dîner au restaurant. »

Kamui s'installa au comptoir de la cuisine et piqua un petit pain qui se trouvait dans le sachet kraft. Il était content de constater que Subaru n'était pas resté tout seul la veille. Ce n'était pas un garçon très sociable et en règle général, il préférait se terrer chez lui que de sortir avec des amis. Le fait qu'il ait accepté cette invitation était un bon commencement.

Kamui mordit dans le petit pain avant de dévisager Subaru.

« C'était avec un ami ? ou… un rendez vous galant peut être ? le taquina t-il

- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Kamui fronça les sourcils avant d'engloutir un nouveau morceau de son petit pain.

« Qui alors ?

- Une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Il s'appelle Seïshiro Sakurazuka, il est vétérinaire. »

Le regard de Kamui se fit alors plus froid et il posa rageusement le reste de son pain sur le comptoir.

« Wouah ! Depuis quand tu acceptes des invitations d'inconnus alors que tu refuses toujours de venir à la maison lorsque Fuma t'invite ! »

Subaru tourna le dos à Kamui. Il attrapa deux tasses qu'il posa sur la table puis les remplis de thé bouillant avant de s'installer en face de son ami.

Le sujet sur lequel ce dernier venait de l'entraîner était un terrain glissant que Subaru aurait préféré éviter, surtout dès le réveil. Mais constatant la détermination dans le regard de Kamui, il se sentir contraint de répondre, essayant de limiter les dégâts.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … »

Kamui laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique

« Oui en effet, ce n'est pas ce que je crois …. Ce Seïshiro tu ne le connais pas alors que Fuma ca ne fait que trois petites minuscules années que tu le côtoie…. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je crois ….

- Kamui …

- Ecoute Subaru, arrête de faire semblant ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Fuma. Mais contrairement à toi, lui t'estime et t'apprécie beaucoup. Fuma est mon petit ami et ca serait vraiment sympa si vous arriviez à trouver un terrain d'entente tous les deux. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de jouer les tampons entre vous. »

Subaru baissa les yeux et bu une grande lampé de thé brûlant.

Kamui n'avait pas tors, il n'appréciait pas trop Fuma. Non pas que le compagnon de Kamui n'était pas d'agréable compagnie, au contraire. Et puis, Kamui n'avait jamais parut aussi heureux que depuis qu'il sortait avec lui. C'est comme si il venait de revivre.

Pourtant…. Pourtant, Subaru n'arrivait pas à accepter cette relation. Intérieurement, il rendait Fuma responsable de sa solitude. Avant, il pouvait compter sur Kamui chaque jour de l'année, il pouvait compter sur sa présence rassurante, sur son soutiens aussi. Mais depuis que ce dernier avait déménagé pour s'installer chez Fuma, Subaru se sentait un peu délaissé et ô combien seul. Et même s'il savait que c'était égoïste et que Fuma n'y était pour rien, il ne cessait de lui reprocher de lui avoir « volé » Kamui. Ce n'était qu'un sentiment de jalousie mal placé mais ca suffisait pour mettre une barrière entre les deux garçons.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa Subaru.

Kamui lui sourit, les traits de son visage s'étaient radoucis

« Allez, ce n'est pas grave va ! Mais tu as intérêt de m'aider pour mes maths si tu veux que je te pardonne ! »

Kamui ria et Subaru l'imita.

Oui, Kamui était vraiment son seul et meilleur ami. Celui sur qui il pourrait toujours compter …

* * *

Kamui était reparti dans le milieu de l'après midi, son devoir de maths impeccablement terminé. Subaru espérait simplement qu'il ne s'était pas planté en lui expliquant les différentes formules des fonctions exponentielles. C'était un sujet un peu ancien dans sa mémoire et si il y avait bien une matière dans laquelle Kamui n'était vraiment pas doué, c'était l'algèbre !

Après le départ de son ami, Subaru s'était laissé choir dans le canapé. Il prit la télécommande du téléviseur et zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre dans l'hypothétique espoir de trouver un programme intéressant. Peine perdue, il ferma le poste et commença à somnoler. Ces derniers temps, ses nuits étaient plutôt agitées ne lui laissant guère le loisirs de récupérer à sa convenance. Il faisait de nombreux cauchemars tous plus loufoques les uns de les autres mais perturbant malgré tout.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Subaru maugréa. A tout les coups c'était Kamui qui avait oublié quelque chose.

Subaru se dirigea vers la porte et il l'ouvrit à la volé

« Tu as oublié quoi Kam… »

Subaru stoppa net en constatant que ce n'était pas personne à laquelle il s'attendait

« Bonjour Subaru ! »

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Seïshiro, toujours impeccablement vêtu de son costume trois pièces noir et ses lunettes de soleil relevée sur la tête.

« Je vous dérange peut être ?

- Que…. Que faites vous ici ! »

Seïshiro sourit

« Et bien, j'attends que vous m'invitiez à entrer ! »

Subaru resta interdit quelques instants puis prenant conscient de son manque de politesse, il ouvrit la porte en grand pour permettre à Seïshiro d'entrer. Spontanément, ce dernier se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à un salon et il posa sur la table basse une boite rectangulaire en carton.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Pour me faire pardonner de ma visite inopinée, j'ai apporté des pâtisseries. Vous aimez les mille-feuilles ? »

Subaru ferma la porte d'entrée de son appartement puis se dirigea vers Seïshiro

« Oui, j'aime ca. Euh… Asseyez vous. Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? Un thé, jus de fruit peut-être ?

- Volontiers, un jus de fruit sera parfait »

Seïshiro sourit et à nouveau Subaru sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le sourire de cet homme avait un tel effet sur lui mais c'était quelque chose dont il ne se laissait pas. C'était un sourire doux, qui inspirait la confiance.

Subaru se chargea de servir des rafraîchissements puis il s'installa face à Seïshiro.

« Pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir ? ne put il pas s'empêcher de demander

- Je vous ai trouvé charmant Subaru et cela aurait été dommage de ne pas vous revoir.

- Comment avez vous trouvé mon adresse ?

- Haha… Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources ! » répondit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Subaru le sonda un instant et son regard inquisiteur se fit immédiatement plus doux lorsqu'il croisa celui de Seïshiro. Quelque chose l'attirait chez cet homme. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas a expliquer. Comme hypnotisé en sa présence, il se sentait un autre. Comme si sa personnalité perdait de sa grandeur pour n'être qu'une fade copie.

Seïshiro observa autour de lui la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« C'est ….sympathique chez vous

- C'est miteux vous voulez dire. Cet appartement à rien de sympathique ! corrigea Subaru. Néanmoins je m'y sens bien, comme… protégé

- Protégé ? Vous craignez donc le monde extérieur ?

- C'est possible… »

Le regard de Seïshiro s'arrêta sur une photo posée sur un meuble près du téléphone. Sur cette dernière il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Subaru bien que plus jeune. Il était accompagné d'une jeune demoiselle qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et qui était vêtue de façon assez excentrique.

« Cette femme vous ressemble énormément. C'est votre sœur ? demanda faussement innocent Seïshiro

- C'était ma sœur. Ma jumelle. Elle est décédée…

- Oh… Une fois de plus je fais preuve d'indélicatesse. Je vous pris de m'excuser Subaru, je suis maladroit et je me mêle de ce qui me concerne pas.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous n'êtes pas responsable. Elle….Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture. Elle avait pris un taxi pour se rendre à la gare centrale de Tokyo lorsqu'un chauffard a percuté le véhicule. C'était il y a sept ans. »

Subaru ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à se confier de la sorte. La mort d'Hokuto était quelque chose de tabou qu'il gardait secrètement enfermé en lui. Si Kamui était au courant de la tragédie, Subaru évitait autant que possible d'aborder le sujet avec lui même si ca aurait pu lui faire du bien de se confier, de libérer un peu ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il portait la mort d'Hokuto comme un fardeau. C'était sa croix, son châtiment pour ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger, pour être encore en vie alors qu'elle avait rejoint le monde des anges…

« Comment s'appelait elle ? demanda Seïshiro

- Hokuto… Elle s'appelait Hokuto…

- Vous l'aimiez beaucoup. Ca se voit à votre façon de parler d'elle. Et je suis certain que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

- Oui, elle comptait beaucoup pour moi. Nous n'avons jamais connu nos parents et nous avons été adopté par une femme âgée lorsque nous étions très petits. Elle est devenue notre grand mère. Hokuto rêvait de faire ses études au Campus Clamp, c'est pourquoi nous avons emménagé à Tokyo lorsque nous étions plus jeune. On ne connaissait personne dans cette gigantesque mégalopolis et si nous étions déjà très proche avant, cela nous rapprocher encore davantage.

- Je comprends. Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là vous vous retrouvez tout seul c'est ca ?

- Oui. Enfin non. J'ai ami qui m'es très cher.

- Et vous avez moi aussi maintenant ! »

Subaru retint un hoquet de surprise. Seïshiro lui souriait comme s'il ce qu'il venait de dire était tout à fait naturel, presque une évidence !

A leur tour, les lèvres de Subaru s'étirèrent en un sourire léger, quelque peu contrit

« Oui, j'ai vous maintenant … »

* * *

Seïshiro poussa magistralement la double porte métallique qui menait au bureau de son client. C'était une pièce froide à la décoration quasi inexistante. Seul un bureau d'aspect hi-tech trônait en plein centre de la pièce et un canapé d'angle en cuire noir apportait une touche de confort.

Assise à même le bureau, les jambes croisées de façon provocante, une femme à la longue chevelure d'ébène légèrement ondulée invita Seïshiro à entrer. Ce dernier retira ses lunettes de vue qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieur de sa longue veste et il s'approcha de la femme.

« J'aimerai voir votre mari. J'ai affaire avec lui.

- Il s'est absenté. Je crains que vous ne deviez vous contenter de moi ! »

Seïshiro sourit narquoisement.

« Je ne traite jamais avec d'autre personne que le « client » lui même »

Au même moment, une porte annexe s'ouvrit laissant entrer un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Malgré son âge mûr, les traits de son visage été restés juvéniles comme si le temps n'avait pas eut d'emprise sur lui. Ses cheveux clairs balayaient son regard bleuté et malicieux.

« Seïshiro ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt !

- Je devais vous parler . C'est important ! »

L'homme se dirigea vers le mini-bar à droite de la pièce et il en sortit deux petits verres qu'il emplis de saké. Il en tendit un à Seïshiro avant de l'inviter à prendre place sur le canapé.

« De quoi vouliez vous vous entretenir ? »

Seïshiro jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à la femme qui n'avait pas bougé et qui scrutait la scène avec intérêt.

« Kanoe est ma femme mais c'est surtout ma coéquipière sur ce projet. Je n'ai aucun secret pour elle et quoi que vous avez à dire, elle le saura de toute façon. Autant la mettre au courant dés maintenant ! »

Seïshiro sonda la femme du regard puis bu une gorgée de sake.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de chose. Habituellement j'accepte n'importe quel contrat sans me soucier des personnes que je dois éliminer. Mais là, c'est différent. Ce Subaru Sumeragi, qui est-il vraiment pour que vous ayez recours à mes services ? Je ne vois qu'un simple vendeur de glace assez introvertie et meurtri par la vie. Je suis tueur à gage et pourtant vous ne m'avez pas embauché pour que je tue cet homme. Que suis-je censé faire alors ?

- Subaru Sumeragi, comme vous l'appelez, n'est pas un garçon ordinaire. Pour nous, il représente une investissement considérable et nous avons absolument besoin de lui. C'est sa raison de vivre, c'est pour cela qu'il a été mis au monde, tout comme sa défunte sœur !

- Justement, c'est ca que je ne comprends pas. En quoi Subaru constitue t-il un capital quelconque pour vous. Vous avez la prétention d'imaginer que Subaru a été mis au monde pour être à votre entière disposition. Mais…C'est inconcevable. C'est un homme comme les autres et il peut prétendre à sa liberté de vivre !

- Non, c'est là où vous faites erreur Seïshiro. X-21 est…

- Subaru ! rectifia Seïshiro

- Plaît-il ?

- Arrêtez de l'appeler X-21. Son nom est Subaru !

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, Subaru n'est pas du tout un garçon normal. Ce n'est qu'un projet de laboratoire, une sorte de rat expérimental mais version amélioré si vous préférez. »

L'homme se permit un éclat de rire que Seïshiro trouva absolument déplacé.

« C'est votre … Cobaye… ?

- Exactement ! Ce projet appartenait à la base à feu mon père. Il a investit des millions de yens pour acheter la vie de ces jumeaux dès leur naissance. Pendant environ deux ans, nous avons put effectuer sur eux de nombreux essais scientifiques qui nous ont aidé à faire un gros progrès dans nos recherches !

- Vous…. Vous avez utilisé des bébés humains à des fins expérimentales ?

- Oh, Seïshiro, ne prenez pas ce ton condescendant avec moi voyons. Vous pensez que notre laboratoire est monstrueux d'avoir fait ca ? Nous avons été contraint de le faire pour aider la recherche à progresser. Mais vous, que pensez vous que vous êtes au juste, Monsieur le tueur à gage ? »

Seïshiro laissa tomber son verre vide et ce dernier se brisa sur le sol. Rageusement, il se remit debout et s'apprêta à sortir du bureau.

« Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu ! Je refuse de continuer de travailler pour vous ! Trouvez vous une autre personne »

A nouveau le rire de l'homme retentit et cette fois, celui de sa femme s'y mêlant avec une certaine harmonie dérangeante

« Non non non Seïshiro. Vous allez travailler pour moi parce que vous n'en aurez pas le choix. Vous êtes le meilleur de votre spécialité dans tout Tokyo, que se soit en tant que vétérinaire, votre vrai travail ou en tant que tueur à gage, votre profession secrète. Tiens, s'en est presque ironique ! Vous passez votre temps à sauver des animaux, des bestiaux en tout genre alors que vous tuez sans scrupules des hommes et femmes pour quelques liasses de billets… Ironie de la situation n'est ce pas ?

- Arrêtez ca ! »

Ignorant sa dernière réplique, l'homme continua sur sa lancée

« Je disais donc que vous travaillerez vous moi, de gré ou de force. Dans votre intérêt, la première proposition serait la plus avantageuse. Je détiens sur vous un dossier recensant le moindre de vos contrats exécutés. Ca serait tout de même dommage que ce dossier tombe entre les mains de la justice. Il aurait de quoi vous mettre au frais pour le restant de votre vie Seïshiro.

- Vous…

- Non non non … Ne vous abaissez pas à me menacer, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver votre position. Vous travaillerez donc pour moi et quand je vous en donnerai l'ordre, je veux et l'exige que vous me rapportiez ici X-21 afin que nous puissions achever ce que nous avions commencé quand il était petit ! »

* * *

Kikoo !

Voilà encore un chapitre de cette fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plait toujours.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis

Bisouxxxxxxx

Dopamine


	4. Entre doute et éspoir

**Chapitre 4** : Entre doute et espoir

Seïshiro rentra chez lui dépité. C'était peut être la première de sa vie où il doutait réellement de la conduite qu'il devait tenir. Pris à la gorge pas son client qui le faisait chanter, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à ses directives. Finalement, il avait eut ce dont il méritait. A force d'accepter des contrats et d'éliminer les gens il fallait bien qu'il tombe un jour sur plus fort que lui. Et ce jour était apparemment arrivé.

Il poussa la porte de chez lui et aussitôt des aboiements et des miaulements se firent entendre. D'un pas monotone, il se dirigea vers le chenil où il entreposait ses patients pour la nuit. C'était une vaste pièce rectangulaire où des cages de taille différente s'alignaient et l'empilaient les unes au dessus des autres. Le coin opposé aux cages lui servait de lieu de stockage pour ranger les cartons de matériel médical, les paquets de croquettes et médicaments en tout genre.

« Chuttttt ! Oh vous allez arrêter de japper un peu ! »

La plupart des cages étaient vides, seule trois d'entre elles étaient occupées. Seïshiro se dirigea vers la plus grande cage, celle qui se trouvait au fond à droite de la pièce. Il s'agenouilla à hauteur de la porte qu'il ouvrit délicatement, avec une certaine méfiance.

Dans celle-ci était enfermé un labrador de taille adulte et au pelage golden. Le pauvre animal s'était fait renverser par une voiture et les blessures qu'il avait subit étaient assez importantes. Seïshiro ne savait pas si il pourrait passer la nuit et il avait bien averti les propriétaires que même si c'était le cas, il aurait mien fallut l'euthanasier pour mettre un terme à ses souffrances inutiles. L'animal était condamné quoiqu'il en soit… Mais trop attaché à leur chien et à l'espoir d'une rémission miraculeuse, les propriétaires avait refusé l'euthanasie implorant Seïshiro de faire tout ce qu'il y avait en son pouvoir pour sauver l'animal.

Seïshiro se mit à quatre patte et pénétra à moitié dans la grande cage. Le chien gémit et son regard fatigué n'était que le reflet de sa trop grande douleur.

« Tu n'as pas eut de chance toi. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour t'aider tu sais »

Seïshiro caressa l'animal et le chien ferma les yeux comme si ces caresses l'apaisaient.

« Tu as des maîtres qui t'aime. Il t'aime tellement qu'ils ont peur de te perdre, le gros toutou. Ca serait bien que tu tiennes le coups jusqu'à demain matin pour leur dire au revoir. »

Condamné… Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'animal ne succombe à ses blessures trop importantes.

Condamné… un peu comme Subaru qui devrait tôt ou tard retourner dans ce laboratoire pour y être traité comme un sujet d'expérimentation, à subir Dieu sait quel sort funeste

Condamné… Un peu comme lui aussi qui subissait sa vie plus qu'il ne la dirigeait.

Le chien émit une plainte et Seïshiro ferma les yeux. L'animal souffrait trop. Beaucoup trop…

Il se dégagea de la cage qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer et il se dirigea vers la salle de consultation là où se trouvait son matériel. Il leva le champ stérile qui protégeait une partie de ses instruments et se saisit d'une seringue assez impressionnante. Puis, lentement, il ouvrit la porte du petit réfrigérateur et en sortit un flacon rempli d'un liquide incolore. Il soupira puis rempli la seringue du liquide avant de retourner voir le chien qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

A nouveau, Seïshiro se mit à quatre patte pour accéder à l'animal et après lui avoir administré quelques caresses gratifiantes, il lui injecta la totalité du sérum présent dans la seringue.

Doucement, avec ses dernières forces, l'animal riva ses yeux ambrés et larmoyants sur celui qui allait le délivrer de cette douleur. Comme pour le remercier de son acte, comme s'il comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer, le chien posa sa tête sur le bras du vétérinaire et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Très lentement, ils ses fermèrent pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir…

* * *

Depuis sa derrière rencontre avec Seïshiro, une semaine s'était passé sans qu'il n'ait aucune nouvelle de ce dernier. Pourtant, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que Subaru ne repense à Seïshiro. Il pensait à sa gentillesse, à son sourire doux et confiant, à son regard ambré qu'il évitait consciencieusement de croiser pour ne pas se perdre en confusion ou en babillage gêné. Lorsqu'il croisait le regard tendre de Seïshiro, il avait l'impression de perdre tout ses moyens. A la fois lénifiant et malicieux il avait le don de mettre Subaru mal à l'aise et pourtant, paradoxalement, Subaru se plaisait à plonger dedans.

En fait, depuis que Seïshiro avait fait une entrée aussi fracassante qu'inattendue dans sa petite vie sombre et solitaire, Subaru ne cessait d'espérer que ce ne serait pas qu'une passade et qu'il serait amené à le revoir prochainement. A ses cotés il se sentait bien C'était un sentiment qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter mais il ne se l'expliquait pas. A quelque part, Seïshiro arrivait à rendre heureux une petite parti de lui même.

Subaru regarda sa montre. D'ici quelques minutes il aurait fini son service. Vendeur dans cette boutique de glace n'était pas le travail dont il aspirait réellement. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec la clientèle, trop réservé pour paraître épanouie dans ton boulot. Tout cela le blasait mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix si il tenait à percevoir un salaire mensuel.

Trop perdu dans ses pensées, Subaru ne remarqua pas qu'un client venait de faire son entrée dans la boutique et qu'il se tenait maintenant devant le dipping des glaces, attendant de passer sa commande.

« Bonjour Subaru ! »

Aussitôt qu'il reconnu cette voix, Subaru releva la tête vers l'homme et son visage s'illumina d'un de ses rares sourires.

« Seïshiro ! Quelle hasard de vous voir ici !

- Hasard pas vraiment en fait. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai cherché pendant des heures pour trouver la boutiques dans laquelle vous travaillez. Et pour prouver que mes recherches ne sont pas restées infructueuses, je sais même que vous quittez votre service dans…, il consulta sa montre, dans deux minutes et 46 secondes ! Le temps pour vous de me servir une glace en vous attendant. Si toutefois vous n'avez rien de prévu bien sur !

- Non. Je n'ai rien de prévu. »

A nouveau, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Subaru se sentait plus léger. Il en arrivait presque à la conclusion que c'était Seïshiro qui exerçait cette influence positive sur lui.

« Alors, Monsieur, qu'est ce que je vous sert ? demanda Subaru amusé

- Et bien, le choix est difficile ! Je prendrai quatre boules de glaces dans un pot s'il vous plaît avec euh… deux boules de Pralines and cream et deux autre de cookie cream ! Moui… ca sera parfait ! Et surtout avec deux petites cuillères ! J'attends un ami qui doit quitter son taff d'ici peu ! »

Subaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en préparant la commande

« Cet ami à de la chance !

- Non, c'est plutôt moi qui est de la chance de l'avoir trouvé. »

Une délicate couleur pourpre prit naissance sur les joues de Subaru qui espérait que cela passerait inaperçu aux yeux de son vis à vis.

Après quelques secondes, Subaru servit la commande à Seïshiro qui régla le tout avant de sortir de la boutique afin d'aller s'installer sur un banc publique juste en face.

Avec empressement, Subaru se dépêcher de se changer pour aller le rejoindre. Etrangement, ce comportement impatient et légèrement ému ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait l'impression de se transformer petit à petit en quelqu'un d'un peu plus humain qu'il ne l'était avant. C'était comme si la partie morte de lui même reprenait peu à peu de la vie.

« Ca y est j'ai fini ! »

Seïshiro se décala pour laisser à Subaru la place de s'installer sur le banc et il lui tendit une petite cuillère en plastique

« Ca faillit fondre ! J'espère que vous aimez ces parfums au moins, je ne vous ai même pas demandé

- Oui, ils sont très bon !

- Parfait alors !

- Vous avez déjà terminé votre travail ? Je pensais que les consultations vétérinaires devaient vous prendre plus de temps

- Oui et non. Lorsque je suis de garde comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas exercer d'interventions chirurgicales ni de consultations dans le cas où je serai appelé pour une urgence. J'ai donc toute mon après midi de libre

- Et vous avez beaucoup d'urgence ?

En règle général non et tant mieux, ca veux dire que les animaux se portent bien »

Subaru prit un cuillerée de glace qu'il englouti

« Quand j'étais jeune je voulais être vétérinaire…, confia t-il

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi avez vous abandonné ce projet ?

- C'était qu'un rêve de gamin. Une sorte d'utopie… »

Subaru avait toujours aimé les animaux. En leur compagnie il se sentait en confiance, il les comprenait et parfois, il avait l'impression qu'eux aussi arrivaient à le comprendre. Soutenu par Hokuto, il s'était inscrit dans la branche scientifique du Campus Clamp en vu de réaliser sa vocation. Et puis le drame était apparu… Hokuto avait disparu et avec elle une partie de la vie de Subaru. Son bonheur, sa joie de vivre, son entrain, son rire…. Tout cela s'était évanoui depuis ses longues années. Ses résultats scolaires avaient fait une chute vertigineuse et son assiduité en classe s'était faite plus anarchique. Sans surprise aucune, il échoua ses examens de fin d'année et pris la décision d'arrêter les cours.

Finalement, pensant qu'Hokuto ne serait pas très fière de lui de le voir baisser les bras aussi facilement, il avait essayait de reprendre ses études là où il les avait laissé. Mais deux longues années d'oisiveté s'étaient écoulées et le retard accumulé avait eut raison de lui. Même avec l'aide attentionnée de Kamui il n'avait jamais réussi à combler ses lacunes et avait donc stoppé définitivement ses études pour se trouver un travail lui permettant de s'assumer seul.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit utopique que d'espérer réaliser la profession que l'on aime. Intervint Seïshiro. La preuve c'est que j'ai réussi à devenir vétérinaire alors pourquoi pas vous ?

- C'est trop tard maintenant pour tout ca…. »

La sonnerie polyphonique d'un téléphone se fit entendre et comme s'il s'agissait d'un automatisme, Seïshiro fouilla dans la poche de sa veste. Il en sortit un téléphone portable et il s'excusa apurés de Subaru avant de décrocher.

« Allo ? Ah, quand ca ? D'accord je comprends. Calmez vous Madame, ca ne sert à rien de paniquer. J'arrive tout de suite. Oui oui. Non ne vous inquiétez pas et surtout ne tentez rien ! Voilà si vous voulez. A tout de suite ! »

Seïshiro raccrocha brusquement et se leva

« Je dois y aller Subaru. Une urgence … »

Il s'approcha d'un pas vif d'une poubelle dans laquelle il jeta le reste de sa crème glacée.

« Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir, c'est délicat. Venez avec moi si vous voulez, je vous reconduirai chez vous après ! »

Subaru hésita et voyant que Seïshiro trépignait d'impatience il accepta la proposition.

Ensemble et en courant à vive allure, ils regagnèrent la voiture de Seïshiro et celui-ci s'engagea sur le périphérique.

« La circulation est fluide, c'est une chance ! »

Subaru qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était rentré dans la voiture se décida à prendre la parole.

« C'est quoi cette urgence ?

- Un cheval qui s'est empalé au poitrail avec une vieille branche morte »

Subaru étouffa un hoquet de surprise

« Le pauvre ! Mais il doit avoir terriblement mal !

- Oui, certainement, c'est pour cela qu'il faut faire vite

- Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ?

- En jouant certainement dans un parc inadéquate. Certains propriétaires omettent de respecter les règles de sécurité élémentaire

- Et … il va s'en sortir vous croyez ?

- Peut être … Je ne peux rien dire comme ca. »

Un silence lourd retomba entre les deux hommes. Subaru s'appliquait à regarder le paysage qui défilait autour de lui. Il pensait à l'animal qui devait souffrir atrocement. Seïshiro arrivait-il à le sauver ou bien serait –il trop tard ? Non …. Seïshiro y arriverait ! Subaru avait confiance en lui, il y arriverait !

Ils arrivèrent à destination après quelques minutes et Seïshiro sortit de la voiture une mallette qui contenait son matériel de consultation. Une femme d'âge mur, les yeux rouges et humides arriva à leur rencontre.

« Il est dans le parc. Je ne sais pas quoi faire il est comme devenu fou. Je ne sais pas si vous arriverez à le soigner.

- Dans tous les cas nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut bien aider votre cheval. Quel est son nom ?

- Il s'appelle Sélès »

Subaru suivait silencieusement Seïshiro et la propriétaire de l'animal vers un enclos dans lequel se trouvait le cheval. Dire que ce dernier était devenu fou semblait être un euphémisme et Subaru parut surpris de constater qu'un animal blessé pouvait encore déployer tant d'énergie.

Le cheval galopait dans son parc, donnant des coups de sabots à tout vas et poussant des hennissements plaintifs. Sa magnifique robe noire était souillée de sang rouge qui coulait abondamment et créait une rigole écarlate sur l'herbe verte.

Seïshiro s'abaissât et passa sous les fils barbelés pour aller ausculter la pauvre bête. Etrangement, Subaru sentit son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur que l'animal blesse par inadvertances son vétérinaire venu pour l'aider.

Prudemment, Seïshiro s'approchait de l'animal, l'appelant doucement pour essayait de le calmer. Mais peine perdue, Sélès ne semblait pas disposer au calme, pire, plus Seïshiro s'approchait de lui et plus il redoublait ses cabrioles défensives.

Alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'a quelques mètres du cheval, ce dernier se rua vivement sur Seïshiro avant de le frapper de ses antérieurs, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin.

« SEISHIRO ! »

Subaru avait crié son nom et sans réfléchir, il s'était engouffré dans le près pour voir il allait bien. Arrivé à ses cotés, il s'agenouilla près de Seïshiro qui était toujours atterré.

« Seïshiro. Vous allez bien ?

- Ca… Ca peut aller, répondit il dans une grimace. Il faut absolument aider ce cheval, la blessure n'a pas l'air d'être bien profonde mais il ne faudrait pas que cela s'infecte.

- Je vais vous aider

- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Sortez du parc !

- Laissez moi faire…. »

Subaru aida Seïshiro à se relever puis il s'approcha doucement du cheval. Bizarrement, ce dernier ne cherchait pas à attaquer Subaru. Il se contentait de se regarder s'approchait doucement, hennissant de temps à autre. Le temps paraissait en suspends alors que quelque chose de palpable se passait entre l'homme et l'animal. Ils ne se quittait pas des yeux, ils ne cherchaient pas à se faire du mal. C'était comme une relation de confiance mutuelle et partagée. Subaru avançait très calmement et l'animal le laissait faire sans esquiver un seul mouvement.

Finalement, après quelque minutes, Subaru tendit sa main en avant et Sélès y posa ses naseaux comme pour le sentir et s'assurer qu'en effet, il cet homme ne lui voulait aucun mal. Sans difficulté, Subaru put commencer à caresser la tête de l'animal, puis son encolure. Ce dernier ne se débattait pas. Il fermait les yeux de contentement avant de laisser reposer sa lourde tête contre l'épaule de Subaru.

Satisfait et estimant que le danger était écarté, Subaru appela Seïshiro pour qu'il vienne aider le cheval souffrant

« Comment avez vous fait ca ? demanda Seïshiro une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- J'en sais rien. C'est innée je crois. Depuis que je suis petit les animaux ont comme une sorte d'attirance pour moi. Ma grand-mère a pour coutume de dire que j'ai le feeling avec les bêtes. Elle a peut être raison.

- Là ca dépasse le stade du feeling ! J'ai rarement vu ce genre de chose ! J'ai su tout de suite, en vous voyant la première fois, que vous étiez spécial Subaru.

- Je ne suis pas spécial …

- Si, pour moi vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial ! »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, Subaru garda le silence, se contentant de caresser le pelage de l'animal pour l'apaiser pendant que Seïshiro le soignait.

Pour moi vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial…

Cette phrase résonnait agréablement à son esprit sans qu'il sache vraiment comment l'interpréter au mieux. Etait-il spécial de part son don avec les animaux ? Ou était il spécial d'un point de vue plus sentimental ?

Subaru préférait ne pas avoir de réponse précise. Cela lui laissait au moins le bénéfice du doute d'avoir une toute petite place dans le cœur de Seïshiro.

Les soins prirent une longue demi heure après quoi Seïshiro attrapa Sélès par son licol et le reconduit vers la périphérie du pré où l'attendait sa propriétaire.

« Ce n'est pas très grave heureusement. Cependant il serait prudemment de le laisser au box pendant quelques jours. Vous pourrez appeler votre vétérinaire habituel pour enlever les fils et vérifier le bon état de cicatrisation de la plaie.

- Il ne vous a pas blessé j'espère ?

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien. J'aurai peut être un gros bleu pendant quelques semaines c'est tout. »

La propriétaire remercia chaleureusement Seïshiro puis elle accompagna son animal vers un lieu plus sûr alors que Subaru et Seïshiro regagnaient le véhicule.

« Heureusement que vous étiez là Subaru. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous. Les chevaux c'est pas vraiment ma spécialité en tant normal. Je vous raccompagne chez vous ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Le trajet qui les séparait de l'appartement de Subaru fut assez prompt à effectuer pour la plus grande déception de Subaru. A quelque part, il n'avait pas envie que cette journée touche déjà à sa fin et il aurait souhaité la prolonger juste encore un petit peu. A la vérité, il aurait aimer rester avec Seïshiro quelques instants supplémentaires plutôt que de rentrer dans son appartement rempli de solitude.

Malgré cela, c'est avec un léger pincement au cœur qu'il remercia son chauffeur de l'avoir raccompagné et il s'engouffra dans son appartement, laissant Seïshiro regagner son domicile.

Une fois rentré dans sa voiture, les bras posés lascivement sur son volant, Seïshiro ferma les yeux et soupira

« Et merde ! C'est complètement déplacé … »

Il frappa rageusement sur le tableau de bord du véhicule avant d'envoyer valser ses lunettes sur le fauteuil passager, là où se tenait quelques secondes avant Subaru. D'un geste vif il se passa une main dans cheveux avant de se frotter les paupières comme pour se sortir d'un cauchemar qui ne prenait pas fin.

« Allez Seïshiro, ressaisit toi bordel ! Je n'ai pas le droit de m'attacher à lui, c'est ma cible. Rien de plus que ma cible ! Pourtant…. Pourtant …. »

* * *

Subaru hésita un instant. Il fit un pas en avant puis amorcant un demi avant de stopper net. Finallement, il sera les poings et alla frapper à la porte qui lui faisait face avec l'intime conviction qu'il allait probablement le regretter.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, la porte pivota sur ses gongs pour laisser entrevoir un visage qui lui était familier.

« Subaru ! Et bien ca alors c'est une surprise !

- Je te dérange peut etre Fuma ? »

Le jeune homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte était à peu près de la même taille que Subaru quoique nettement moins fluet que ce dernier. De longues mèches de cheveux tombait sur ton front, entravant quelque peu la vue de ses magnifiques yeux ambrés ambrés. D'un geste brusque, il se réssuya les mains son le tablier blanc qu'il portait avant de sourire naisement

« Non, tu ne me dérange pas. Excuse la tenue j'étais en train de faire la cuisine. Mais entre, je t'en pris, reste pas sur le palier ! »

Subaru accepta la proposition à contre cœur. Mais si il avait pris la peine de se déplacer jusque là, ce n'était certainement pas pour faire demi tour bredouille.

« Tu n'as pas de chance, Kamui est sorti ! Mais tu peux l'entendre si tu en as envie. Il ne devrait plus etre très long à revenir.

- En fait, confessa Subaru, c'est toi que je suis venu voir. J'aurai aimé te parler.

- Ha… Ecoute, je sais que Kamui t'as fait des reproche la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te sentir obligé de .. .

- C'est pas ca, le coupa til. Enfin si mais non. Euh… je veux dire que Kamui a raison. Je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec toi. Je t'ai souvent ignoré, j'ai refusé tes propositions et je me suis certainement montré un peu désagréable. Je tenais à m'en excuser. »

N'étant pas le genre de garçon à se laisser impressioné, Fuma se contenta de rire doucement avant de fourer ses mains dans ses poches comme pour se donner contenance.

« Et tu as fait spécialement le déplacer pour me dire ca ? Ca part d'une bonne intention, Subaru, mais c'était tout simplement inutile. Je sais que tu es le meilleur ami de Kamui et sais aussi quelles sont les epreuves que tu as traversée. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu d'un être un peu distant avec moi. Ca se comprends

- Je ne sais pas … peut etre…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ca. Mais Kamui sera satisfait d'apprendre que tu as fait cette démarche.

- Moui…

- Tu es préssé ou tu as le temps de rester un peu ici pour l'entendre ?

- Ca va, j'ai mon temps"

Fuma lui sourit de plus belle et l'invita à rentrer plutot que de rester proster dans le hall de l'appartement. Il était heureux de voir que Subaru avait fait un pas vers lui, de constater qu'il était peut etre pas aussi sauvage qu'il se l'imaginait. Et puis Kamui aussi pourra être content. Il n'aura peut etre plus à choisir entre son petit ami et son meilleur ami...

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Merci tout plein de me laisser une petite rview afin de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé

Bisouxxx

Dopamine


End file.
